Accidents Can Happen For The Right Reasons
by Sezmarelda
Summary: Draco stumbled across an illegal book whilst in the Restricted Section of the Library and brewed the Fake Love Potion... He puts the potion in the wrong goblet and Harry Potter falls in love with him. What else can go wrong? R&R! H/D Slash.


**Accidents Can Happen For The Right Reasons.**

**Chapter 1.**

_**----------------------------**_

_**Year: **_Last Year.

**Summary: **Draco stumbled across an illegal book whilst in the Restricted Section of the Library and brewed the Fake Love Potion... He puts the potion in the wrong goblet and Harry Potter falls in love with him. What else can go wrong? R&R! H/D Slash.

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own harry potter or any of the characters, this is for fun purely.

_'Italics' _Draco's Thoughts.

_**Italics & Bold **_Harry's Thoughts

" " Speech.

_Chapter 1 --- The Night Of The Potion._

Draco had been sick of his father always planning on him marrying someone he didn't even love even though most of the Slytherins thought Draco was a heartless bastard he had a heart inside, and that heart didn't belong to Pansy Parkinson... His father and his mother had been planning the wedding since 5th year, and they told him was to hurry up and propose.

Draco was so sick of it, one day he had been in the restricted section of the library searching for a potions book for Snape he decided to look through it whilst he was there. He turned the pages and dusted one of the pages off because it was so dusty... _'For Merlin's sake, this book doesn't look like it's been read for about 500 billion centuries.' _He read the top of the potion and it read **Fake Desires. ** Draco frowned _'fake desires?' _He turned to the bit that explains the potion.

**Fake Desires.**

**This potion makes the victim fall in love with the user temporarily by drinking the contents.**

**The most common use of this potion is if somebody loves someone they would use the potion to make they're crush fall in love with them, Or arranged marriages, even to steal another Wizards galleons!**

**Mostly this potion is used for scamming. But it was made illegal in 1967 because of a massive wizarding world feud to do with the earlier reign of Lord Brackmar whom was the youngest Lord to come to the reign, he turned spiteful and used the Fake Love potion to get his enemies to fall in love with him and obey them he used the potion in they're drinks every day and finally someone found out.**

**Ingredients:**

**3 Rose Petals.**

**Gillyweed.**

**2 Dark Moon Flower Petals.**

**2 Leaves From The Broughtmoon Tree**

**A Stem From The Whomping Willow Tree**

**A---- ** Draco frowned and tried to dust it down _'shit that is perfect!' _He carefully ripped the page out of the book and put it in to his pocket then ran out of the restricted section with the book Snape requested. He walked to the desk and put the book on top of the librarians desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, Advanced And Illegal Potions? Have you got a note to take this book out?" The librarian looked down on him. Draco smiled and handed her the note and a librarian card "Severus wants that book, Don't ask why he wouldn't tell me"

The librarian nodded and put a magical charm on the book to know where it is. Draco took the book and the card and walked out of the library with the book open and he was reading it.

Draco stopped suddenly and someone smashed in him sending the book going flying, Draco only just managed to stay on his feet, when he looked up to see who it was he saw a raven haired boy with glittering emerald eyes.

"Potter." Draco sighed. Harry frowned "Sorry Malfoy" he got up and walked over to Draco's book picking it up for him he handed it over "Advanced And Illegal Potions?" Harry frowned once again.

Draco nodded "What about it?" Harry frowned and then sighed "Why have you got that book Malfoy?" Draco laughed and then pulled the book out of the Gryffindor's hands "It's for Snape, Now if you'll excuse me" He walked round the Gryffindor and walked towards the Dungeons to take the book to Severus. When he entered the classroom Severus Snape was looking over some essays written in his 7th year class, Draco walked up to him and put the book down on the desk in front of Snape then turned to leave.

"Wait a minute Draco" Snape said still paying attention at the essays and frowning at one page then laughing "What a pile of garbage but it can be expected from Mr. Weasley" Severus then looked up and then bit his lip "Now Draco, I know you are not comfortable about getting the Dark Mark at all, So I am going to tell you all about it and when the time comes try and protect you from getting it, I know fine you do not wish to have it."

Draco frowned and then blushed a little "Yes, Severus I do not wish to lead with V-V- The Dark Lord" He paled at the name and then took a deep breath looking at the wall that seemed to become very interesting at that point.

Snape smiled a genuine smile, which Draco found hard to believe "I know, I am not with the Dark Lord... Although I have the mark I am getting a Potion to get rid of it soon from the headmaster, and I am joining up with The Order full time."

Draco found this hard to believe but nodded nevertheless he didn't want to disagree with Severus, He had an opinion of his own but of course this man before him was going to help him not become one of that old crones... Slaves! Of course he thought that Severus should stay and spy some more but of course the Potions Master wanted his peace and prosperity like any other in the Wizarding World and you would most definitely not get it in V- The Dark Lords hands.

Severus cocked an eyebrow up and then smiled "Okay, you may go I shall see you in my classroom tomorrow morning sleep well" The dark haired man got up off his chair and walked in to his cupboard taking down a few vials and placing them in test tubes.

Draco watched the Potions Master for a few minutes then walked out of the classroom and down the corridor, he then remembered he needed a few books from the library for his Transfiguration revision, He had some exams coming up and he did not want to fail. He turned around and ran up the corridor coming round a corner to find the golden trio up against a wall chatting intensely about something, he wished he knew what but he wasn't invisible and they hated him so either way he wouldn't.

"Hey Ferret Face!" Ron laughed earning a glare from Hermione and a frown from Harry. Draco turned towards Weasley and frowned himself "Erm, Do you want something?" He asked casually. Ron took this as an insult and punched Draco in the face, making Draco's bottom lip start to bleed. Draco wiped the blood away with the back of his hand and shook his head "Jesus Weasley, Why don't you just leave me alone? I was only asking what you wanted! You should fucking be tied up!" Draco wiped the remaining blood that seemed to run down his face and kept walking to the library only to be stopped by Harry Potter.

"M-Malfoy... I'm sorry about Ron he was totally out of order can you except my apology?" Harry asked, his voice laced with concern for the blond Slytherin. Harry had always liked Malfoy he just didn't like Malfoy's bad attitude.

Draco frowned and nodded "I'm fine Potter, just keep that animal under control! I didn't even do anything to deserve this punch!" He pointed to his lip and then sighed "I guess this damn war gets to everyone these days, even those who are the kindest... I just wish it would all stop" He sighed again and then scratched his head "See you later" Draco walked off leaving Harry really confused

_**'What the hells with Malfoy? Is he... being NICE?'**_Harry thought then frowned _**'Whatever floats his boat I guess'**_

Harry walked back to his friends that were still standing in the same spot and grinned "Hey guys" Hermione smiled "Did you tell Malfoy that Ron was totally out of order?" Ron snorted and Harry nodded "Yeah I did, He started saying something about the war but I zoned out" he lied smiling to cover the fact he lied.

Hermione nodded and then shook her head at Ron "Boys.." She walked down the corridor without them turning down the path to the Library leaving Ron and Harry. Harry sighed and then bit his lip "Why did you punch him Ron? He did nothing to you!"

Ron sulked "Because he was asking for it! Think of all the things hes done to us in the past, he deserves our revenge" He smirked and Harry rolled his eyes "Ron, don't sink to his level! And don't you mean all the things hes done to YOU he hasn't done much to me... And Hermione all he did was call her a mud blood"

Ron looked shocked "What! Thats a horrible thing to say to someone why the hell are you defending Malfoy! You hate him and he hates you, you two are sworn enemies, why are you defending him!" Harry blushed "I am not defending him, all I'm saying is all he called her was a mud blood he didn't do anything too dreadful to her!" Harry sighed and then pushed past Ron "You'll never learn! You'll always be a fucking dunderhead!"

Harry walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall and walked through the doors thoroughly pissed off with Ron, he sat down at the table and looked over at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy chatting to Blaise Zabini and Theodorre Knott, With Pansy Parkinson fawning over him and he never even noticed _**'Why the hell am I defending Malfoy? Ron's right... What the hell is happening to me?"**_

Harry sighed and piled food on to his plate and then picked up his fork suddenly not feeling very hungry he stabbed his chicken and then looked over to the Ravenclaw table smiling as Luna Lovegood ate her pudding, he looked over at the Hufflepuff table watching Hannah Abbott smiling talking to all her friends then to the Slytherin table watching Malfoy, Zabini and Goyle talking, He then looked at his table he watched as Ginny chatted to Lavender turning to Dean and Seamus hugging, they'd became an item not long ago, Everyone knew Seamus was gay it just took a little more to crack Dean.

He bit his lip and sighed looking at the empty space in front of him where Hermione would be and the other empty space beside Hermione where Ron would be, He thought long and hard to why Hermione had been so distant with him lately and why Ron had been so damn nasty lately _**'Maybe they've finally became an item' **_Harry frowned and then smiled _**'Doubt it'**_ He got up off the bench and picked his book up, turning to leave and he got jumped on by Ginny.

"Hi Harry!" Ginny smiled happily "How are you today?" She grinned at him. Harry smiled slightly "Hi Ginny, I'm good thanks... Just going to do a little bit of studying are you alright?" Ginny jumped up and down happily "Yes! I am fantastic... I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday! Thats only if you want to of course I'm not forcing you or anything... Lavenders coming! So is Hannah from Hufflepuff.. Ron said he would come with Hermione! So will you go? Please? Oh and also Malfoy is going! He's been a lot nicer! And he goes out with Lavender... Who would have thought! A Slytherin and a Gryffindor!

Harry sighed and then with a hint of jealousy he snapped "Malfoy is with Lavender?" Ginny looked shocked "Yes, why? Do you like Lavender? Because if you do she would probably much rather be with you... But.. Do you really like her? She had a hint of jealousy in her voice also and she was quite upset. Harry shook his head "No I don't fancy Lavender it's just Malfoy and Lavender are a really strange couple don't you think? And Malfoy isn't exactly the nicest person you'll ever meet.

Ginny smiled again and nodded "I guess your right, Maybe I can talk her out of going out with Malfoy, after all he is a bit mean" She grinned So will you go to Hogsmeade with me or not? Like I said I'm not forcing you or anything.

Harry nodded and then smiled slightly "Yeah I'll go to Hogsmeade... Sounds like fun... Don't get a lot of that anymore do we?" He sighed and then turned to leave "See you later Gin" He walked down the Hall and out the door. When he was out the door he leaned against the wall and started reading his book on Advanced Potion Making. Snape had always been giving him wrong for his crap essays so he thought maybe I should show him that I am quite good at Potions.

He stared at the writing not paying attention to them his mind drifting off to something else and then he snapped out of it hearing a scream he looked around and saw Pansy Parkinson lying flat on her face. He ran over to her and frowned "Are you alright Parkinson?" She looked up and started to cry "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE POTTER!" She got off the floor and started running, she then fell over again and then curled herself in to a ball and sobbed. Harry looked at her and then sighed walking up to her "Parkinson, you really aren't okay..." He picked her up off the ground and put her on his lap she hugged him tightly "Draco... Hes with someone else and he told me he didn't love me! After all those plans and he doesn't love me..." Harry looked at her, she was utterly heartbroken it tore his heart apart seeing someone in such despair.

Pansy cried harder and harder until she stopped and then sighed "W-What am I going to do?" she looked up at Harry and then smiled "I know.. We aren't friends but thank you, for helping me I appreciate it!" She hugged him tightly and sat up on his knees and smiled.

"I mean it, I really appreciate it... I don't know what I would have done" She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes "No problem, I'm happy to help.. Parkinson" Harry said smiling at her _**'I wonder if this means I'm friends with her? Or will she just be a bitch to me tomorrow...' **_

Malfoy walked out of the great hall and then looked wide eyed at Harry and a sleeping Pansy Parkinson in his arms and ran over "What did you do to her?!" Harry frowned "I didn't do anything Malfoy! She's asleep or are you to dumb to notice?" Harry smirked and nudged Pansy a little waking her up.

Pansy opened her eyes and smiled "What?" She turned and looked at Draco, and burst in to tears again, Harry held her tightly and whispered comforting things in to her ear making her calm down a little and she turned to Draco again "W-W-What D-Do.. You Want?" She cried. Draco rolled his eyes "Melodramatics" Draco turned on his heel and walked off down the corridor.

Pansy then started to cry harder in to Harry's shoulder, Harry rocked her back and forward and sighed "Don't worry, you'll get over him... I promise" Pansy smiled and got off his knee and stood up, holding her hand out for Harry. The raven haired Gryffindor took her hand and got up "So are we friends?" Harry asked hopefully and Pansy nodded "Yeah, I guess your not as bad as Draco says!" She hugged him and then sighed "I guess I will get over him, In time."

Harry nodded and then smiled "So you going back to your common room now?" Pansy nodded "Yeah I might as well, you want to come with me? I'm sure the Slytherin's wouldn't mind" Harry bit his lip "I dunno... Maybe some other time?" Pansy nodded slowly "Alright, I'll see you later" She hugged him again and then walked off towards the Slytherin common room leaving Harry still standing in the same spot

_**'She Seems Nice..'**_Harry thought then walked off to his own Common Room, Thinking of none other than Draco Malfoy, And why he had that book!

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**Authors Note: **_Hey Guys, Thats chapter one, I hope you liked it.. I know many of you might not like the whole Draco/Lavender thing but don't worry! It's not going to stay like that OBVIOUSLY or this would be a Draco/Lavender story! But nah it's a slashy goodness Draco/Harry Story! Woah! Anyway, thanks for reading I hope you review! If I get 5 reviews I'll put the next chapter up... Because I don't want to post a story that isn't read ;) Also, This story hasn't had a beta to it because my beta wasn't online... I hardly ever get to see him! Which is a shame But I know you'll be reading this so yeah get your ass online anyways. I spell checked it and ran over it a third time just to see if everything was in ship shape! And it seemed to be so no complaints ;) Only genuine ones. And no flames.

Love you all!

Sezmarelda (Sarah)

Also: P.S. I'm quitting writing the ending of Unforgotten Love and I'm on serious thinkage on I'm All Yours If You Want Me.. I don't know if I'm going to continue with that story as I have lost my passion for it... And well the others will be updated sometime This story is my main priority at the moment so when it's finished I'll probably start on the other stories I have posted to complete them so people will stop moaning :) Love you all!


End file.
